My Roommate had a Twin Sister
by Skitter Stories
Summary: After graduating from college, Arno managed to visit London to see his roommate and best friend in Paris, Jacob Frye. Things changed when he learned that he had a twin sister, especially an arrogant Evie Frye. Oneshot. ArnoXEvie. T for language and flirting.


It's totally popped in my mind so I will have this as a one shot. This so called one shot has turned into a long one.

SUMMARY:

After graduating from Paris, Arno travels to London because his roomate, Jacob Frye, invited him to stay for a week. Things changed when he learned that his roommate had a twin sister, especially an arrogant and any person for themself one named Evie Frye. Modern AU.

Story notes: Taking a break from my main story, The Guardian's Creed, since no one was reviewing. Just having a practice for the future and I read ArnoXEvie fanfictions and they were, shall we say, incomplete. Hope it won't suck. Disclaimer: All characters I will mention are owned by Ubisoft. I own Nothing, except OCs and the plot.

PARIS, FRANCE.

A buzzing of cellphone woke a drowsy persin on his bed. He struggled whether to pick it up or not, still his cellphone kept on ringing. Having enough alertness and strength, he reached his phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Arno, what the Hell are you doing?" The caller scolded making him to reduce his space with the phone and the massaged his ear. Arno streched his arms while holding the phone in his ear. The caller was no other than his roommate in college, Jacob Frye.

"I've been waiting in the airport for the past 40 minutes and we had a flight in 30 minutes!" He added and made Arno jumped from his bed to his feet.

"Wait? Is it today?"

"You drank too much vodka yesterday, did you?" Jacob asked with sarcasm. "Now get your ass up and grab your things because I would be happy leaving you here."

"Mon Dieu! Okay I will be there." Arno assured and hanged the call. He ran to grab his things but forgot to take a shower first because he smelled like a drunkard. With a flash of light, he stripped himself and took a shower, not literally enjoying the hot water because he is in hurry.

Arno Victor Dorian was a fresh graduate from Stratford University of Paris, he recently graduated in architecture a week ago with his roommate, Best friend and a partner in crime Jacob Frye who came from London to Paris so he can learn the language and to have his time for his course, I.T, and it becomes handy because he is always called a computer nerd. Arno planned to go to London with him to atleast see his country before going on full time jobs.

Arno shoved on his pants and his red shirt, before putting his blue hoodie jacket on. He tied his hair back to a pony tail, since he preferred that than cutting it into a short bob. Grabbing his things, checking his cellphone if its full battery and adjusting his hair, he sprinted downstairs and saw that the familty were already having their breakfast.

"You nearly overslept Arno." His adoptive father Monsieur de La Serre commented aa he tumbled down the stairs and almost twisted his foot. He chuckled before grabbing a toast and gulped down his coffee and head to the living room.

He nearly regretted for being drunk on his adoptive father's celebration party yesterday and almost forgot his flight. He was about to reach the door but Monsieur de La Serre beat him to it.

"Bon Voyage Arno, and have a safe flight." He tapped his shoulder and he nodded. Arno went to Elise, his younger sister at the age of 18, and gave her a hug before she spoke.

"You better be here at Sarurday, and tell me how crappy Jacob is." She said and Arno chuckled at her comment.

"I will keep that in mind, sister. I gotta go, je'taime." He waved as he hired a taxi going to the airport. He entered the car and closed the door to have him tranaported to his waiting best friend.

Arno is always a father figure to Elise, especially when their parents died in a crime during their meeting at the Palace, Arno and Elise didn't notice what happened until police officers told them that their parents were dead and was dumped into the orphanage. Arno was 8 that time and Elise was 6.

Fortunately for them, Monsieur de La Serre adopted them both and revealed that they were friend with their father and just returning the favor of what their father did years back. Now years passed Arno grew up and now graduated and Elise on her 2nd year of College.

The taxi cab drove silently and saw that Mother Nature is not on her mood today. Rain drops began to fall down and dropping on the windshield of the taxi. Arno checked on his watch and he got 19 minutes left to arrive in the airport.

He silently thought of what would happen if he arrived at the Frye's manor. Will they spark the chaos on their house. Jacob always present at his room when he is there, especially solving architecture measure problems that almsot made Arno to blow his mind. He was surprised that Jacob had a band in his highschool years, he called it the Rooks with him as the drummer.

The street was flooding with rain water and no traffic occured on the way, much more for Arno's comfort. He went silent and grabbed his ear phones to play music since his morning was boring as ever.

Later on, he arrived at the airport and saw Jacob waiting at the entrance. He paid the driver and hurriedly went on his way to Jacob.

"Where were you?" He asked as they entered the building, with security guards checked their pants and bags.

"Long story." Arno replied and carried his backpack and hurriedly went to the ticket processing and had their tickets assured.

Finally, they manage to enter the plane and dumped their bags on the bag shelf and sat down. Arno was on the left side, first class and Jacob is on his back. They both waited for 3 minutes before the plane's engine began to function. Arno checked his phone again and saw that Elise texted him.

'Have a safe flight brother and I will take care of Monsieur myself until you return. You owe me big time!'

Arno chuckled on how assertive her sister was and texted back.

'How?'

After a moment, she texted back but Arno had to switch his phone into Airplane mode because the plane is about to fly. He read her text while Jacob closed his eyes and went into deep sleep.

'I dunno, I'll tell when you come back here. See you big brother!'

He smiled, Elise was very loving to him ever since they were young. Not to mention that she cried with him when he recently broke up with his girlfriend. He always remember her face and her advice.

'Next time, always look up on her ways, if she dumped you I'll make her my punching bag.' And with that they began to laugh. Siblings.

The pilot began to give his announcements on flight and Arno can hear Jacob's snoring but he got used to it. He always snores at their dorm, and he almost shoved an apple on his mouth for being noisy, resulting him having a scar after Jacob punched him the face. But it was a good memory not a bad one.

Arno shoved the earphones on his ears and lower the volume a bit before yawning and drifted himself to sleep, with his arms rested to the food table.

LONDON

"Arno! Wake up! We are here!"

Arno moaned and saw Jacob in front of him grabbing his bag and most of the passengers were leaving the plane. He yawned and grabbed his back pack.

"Hope I won't regret this trip." Arno said to Jacob with sarcasm and Jacob nudge him on his shoulder.

"I know you won't and you will never will." He said as they exited the plane and headed down the stairs. "By the way, Welcome to London!" He wrapped his arms around him and went directly at the bottom of the stairs.

They went directly to the exit but took time at the snack corner (Jacob's request) to fill their empty and grumbling stomach for not eating for atleast 5 hours.

Arno was about to call the taxi but Jacob stopped him.

"You thought I was a cheap guy aren't you?" He asked with a mocking tone and Arno rolled his eye. "Forget the taxi because I have a service to get us here if I call them."

"Lead on rich guy." Arno muttured as Jacob pulled out his IPhone 6 and began a call.

The phone rang for a few times until someone picked it up. "Hello?"

Arno didn't need to hear the rest of the conversations because of seeing a fancy restaurant and felt hungry again. Groaning, he went inside and bought a coffee and a bread to atleast wake him up from doing so, Jacob finished his call.

"They would be here in a few minutes." Jacob assured while had his attention om his phone. Arno sat down on the side walk as cars peacefully passed by and sometimes stopped in a red traffic light.

"Its been 15 minutes Jacob, is your servicr caught in traffic?" Jacob facepalmed himself and began to sit downnext to Arno.

"She is taking too long."

"She?" Arno asked with curiousness.

"Yes, I want her to meet you." Jacob replied.

"Really, for what?"

"You will just see. And speak of the devil, finally!" Jacob cheered as a black Audi parked in front of them. Jacob hurriedly grabbed his bag while Arno was half confused and half impressed. Jacob placed his bag at the back storage and Arno dumped his.

Jacob entered the car and he left Arno who was hesitant at first. He haven't been riding in some fancy car before, luckily Jacob saw his discomfort. "Arno? Come on, feel free."

With hesitations he grabbed the car handle, but the car sped and stopped and ran over his foot, and he grabbed his footand while jumping in pain. "Sorry, I thought he is not with you." He heard a voice inside.

"Merde!" He cursed as finally, he entered the fully airconditioned car. He sat silently on the backseat and plopped his foot down.

"Sorry about that, does it hurt?" Jacob asked with a apology at Arno's discomfort.

"Tsk. What do you think? If you say that again I would be happy to roll over your butt!" He replied sarcastically while clinching his foot. "I swear, I would expose the driver on a car engine!" Jacob laughed so hard that made the driver to slap his arm.

"Just don't say that! You ignorant bastard!" The person on the driver's seat chimed in.

"I'm not talking to you!" Arno shot back. Jacob just eyeing them both and mumbled something on his mouth. "Oh this is going to be a long 15 minutes."

"Oh really then who are you talking to, I'm pretty sure Jacob doesn't hear that!" The driver said, Arno clenched his fist but didn't took action.

"Oh no, I am talking to that aircon over there and if you please you blocking my sight." Arno butted back and she gritted her teeth. She grabbed the air Freshener and throw in his face. Arno had his nose flattened by the air Freshener but didn't made a sound.

"I'm warning you mademoiselle, if you do that again I'll be happy to loot your miserable corpses!" He threatened, as she throw her hand bag and hit squarely on his face.

"How about that for a response!" She mocked and Jacob was face palmed on his head.

Having an idea he grabbed her hand bag and opened the car window. He placed his hand outside the car while holding her hand bag at the same time.

"I'll drop this!" Arno threatened, having his temper burned and clenching his fist.

"Go ahead!" She challenged, on cue he lets go of the bag and it set flying over the road. She immediately stopped her car making Jacob to moved forward by her brake.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU!" She shouted as she was getting out of her car and went to the back seat and dragged Arno out of the car. For the sake woman, she was strong and literally dragged him out using his hoodie jacket. She jabbed her fist into Arno's face , who almost fell down by that impact. Getting REALLY ANGRY, he went towards her and was about jab her back but stopped by Jacob who was there on time.

"If I ever had my fist in your pretty face, YOU WILL REGRET WHAT YOU DID, YOU WHORE PRINCESS!" Arno said darkly and the woman grew furious and charged at him again. "SAY THAT AGAIN!"

Jacob, who was nearly enjoying the fight, realised that it was getting worse. She stopped them both by grabbing the woman's hood (she was hearing a jacket today) which separates herself from Arno.

"You are not riding the car!" She said to him and Jacob began to protest.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked but Arno answered instead.

"I'll take a taxi instead than to take the bag of this 'go ahead drop the bag' one." He said with a very bad mock tone of the woman. Can't take this shit anymore, the woman just walked back to the driver's seat.

He opened the back storage of the the car and slammed it very hard to close it shut out of anger and walked on the opposite direction, as Jacob began to check on the woman inside. To his surprise she was crying.

"Look what you have done Jacob! You let that roommate asshole to offend me!" She shouted loud enough for Jacob to cover his ears.

"I think you will be the one should be blamed Evie." He said as he came closer. It's quite the scenario that I always taught not to have an argue with someone that you just met."

"Now you are the smart one? I thought your brutality attitude may have help to kick that Italian's ass." She said as she burried her face on Jacob's chest.

What Arno didn't know, that he had a twin sister. Jacob always reveal his secret except this one because Evie told him not to do it. The twins, Jacob is the always hot tempered jackass and a brute. But being in a high standard university changed his brute attitude but remain cocky and also a leader. Evie, on the other hand was the smart on and a strategic one. Always scolding Jacob even though he had his age, but she has Jacob anytime when she needed someone to brak with. She is the oldest of the twin, but Jacob always doesn't alow her to walk at night herself even with friends.

"Actually he is French and no, Universty took care of that long time ago and not as a jackass anymore." He replied with a childish smile and leasen Evie's pain.

"You always made my day with your wit brother." She commented. Jacob smiled even wider and Evie switched the car on.

"I have to go with Arno." He tells her and she widen her eyes in response.

"What? All he did was to piss me and now are coming with that Italian dude?" She asked.

Jacob laughed even harder as he went outside of the car, leaving Evie to drive herself home. "He is French Evie. Not an Italian, travel safely and I will see you later." He remarked childishly as he sprinted away leaving Evie behind the wheel. Now she is going home woth that bastard on her side. Luckily, her father was on Hawaii due to business matters and she would be happy clonging her staff on Arno's head. When she turned around to check her bag, it was gone. Maybe someone took it when it was still lying on the road.

Meanwhile, Jacob manage to catched with Arno, who was waiting in a subway. Jacob patted his cooling tempered friend as the trains go beyond them.

"Who is that woman?" Arno finally had enough courage to ask Jacob.

After a few moments of silence, Arno was waiting for Jacobs answer but he kept silent as loud train horns were loud enough for the people to hear.

"You knew mostly about me right? Jacob asked him and Arno nodded, he fumbled his bag and continued listening.

"But this is the only subject that I haven't told you for years, are you ready to hear it?"

"Better be, and lets go." Arno said as he began to stand up.

"Well, that woman's name is Evie." Jacob began as they began to walk away.

"And?" Arno hesitantly said and indicating that he want to learn more.

"She is my twin sister." Jacob said quietly, but loud enough for Arno to hear it. Jacob waited for his reaction, and saw Arno acting like crazy.

To cut the story short, Arno took atleast 10 minutes to recover from a nervous breakdown since Jacob told him that he had a twin sister. Jacob glanced on his watch while checking Arno who ordered a bottle of whiskey in a subway bar and drank the whole stuff.

"Man you are sick!" Jacob checked on the half drunk Arno who was acting crazily that people turned their heads. "Come on, before the cops got you!"

"Yeah... whatever (hiccup), says the guy who has twin sister who was sucking his dick!" Arno mocked him in a half drunk voice.

Jacob nudged his friend on his ribs and took the bottle away and threw it on the garbage can. "What did you say? I didn't hear anything!" Jacob said and Arno got annoyed. He grabbed his bottle fatigued best friend. "Come on! Let's go."

After a long enduring travel, Jacob managed to have Arno to his house's outer gate. Luckily in this time, Arno is now having his head hurt like shit. He saw Jacob uses video entrance phone and called someone. Arno prayed silently that it wouldn't be his sister to open the gates. But he got it wrong when he saw the gate automatically opened on its own. He nearly forgot how rich boy Jacob was. He hesitantly followed him inside and was greeted by maids.

"Hello master Jacob, welcome back!" One of them greeted as they took his bag and coat away and carried it.

"Good day, Marie." Jacob replied by placing a kiss on her hand, Marie blushed a bit and they turned their attention to Arno.

"Pardon me Jacob, but who is this fella?" Marie's coworker asked.

"Thats Arno Victor Dorian. My Roomate and friend." He introduced him before turning to Marie and others. "If you don't mind, kindly bring his bags up and prepare some tea and crackers for him."

The maids followed his order and went instantly to Arno to grab his back pack. But Arno was hesitant as always.

Non, merci mademoiselle. I can handle these bags just prepare me some bread it would be wonderful." Arno said as he remained to have his bag on his back. The maids smiled and went back to Jacob's direction.

"Is he French?" Marie asked and Jacob nodded. "So then, follow me monsieur Dorian."

Arno and Jacob opened their mouths and realised that this certain maid can speak French. But Arno went to follow her inside and Jacob began to follow him as well. "Now, I believe you had duties to do?"

The maid led Arno inside and he found the house interesting. It was not as complicated like the Queen's palace in London but just normal looking mansion with chandeliers hanging around any portion of the house. The maid gestured Arno to sit down on a cushion sofa with treats in front of him. The maid nodded before she grabbed his bag and placed it into his room.

Arno kept on looking the chandelier with interest and had paintings hanging around the walls.

"The drunkard walks!" A voice he heard from afar, and saw the same woman that pissed him and vise versa earlier. No other than Evie devil Frye.

"I'm surprised you are still walking!" He shot back but stopped as he saw her face properly. She wore a hood earlier, and now he saw it properly. She had a hair tied all around her head and freckles on her cheeks, Evie noticed he was staring she began to babble.

"I am not like those mirror that can saw your your reflection that as an asshole like you!"

Arno rubbed his eyes and faked his tiredness, he yawned and began to stand up. "You know what, I am not in mood for this!"

"Yeah you can crawl back in your momma's ass, you insolent fucktard!" She shouted.

"Yeah, yeah,yeah... what ever, babble later and you can kill someone in your looks." He butted back and began heading upstairs while Evie was trashing him.

He opened his room and saw his own bed, the guest room is small with a balcony on the other end. He plopped his but the bed and lied down with tired back. A knock from the door snapped him from being sleepy.

He opened the door and saw Jacob outside.

"My sister is still mad at you." He complimented and Arno hummed in response. He definately knew exactly why she is mad. "And you let her bag to be stolen."

"Actually, its with me. I took it." Arno said as he yawned in sleepiness and went to his bed. Jacob smiled and closed the lights and closed the door.

Arno lied down in the guest bed and turned on the air conditioner using a remote. Before he closed his eyes to sleep, he grabbed his phone and texted her younger sister.

'Arrrived at London! How are you know? Missing you already my pretty sister.'

Then he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

EVENING.

Arno immediately went downstairs after his afternoon nap and he found Jacob sitting on a sofa and Evie busy tapping her fingers on her IPhone.

"Glad you're awake." Jacob greeted and Evie rolled her eyes.

"Glad you're not dead." She coldly greeted and kept on swiping her phone.

"What's your plan partner?" Arno asked as Jacob eyed Evie to do something. Evie groaned and looked at him directly in the eye.

"We're going to a bar, to freshen up before dinner starts, so I can bash your head." She assured and Arno laughed sarcastically.

"Ha ha ha funny, now please enough with your corny jokes because even Jacob would shut your mouth."

Evie placed her cellphone on the table and stood in front of him. He raised his eyebrows while she stood on her toes to have exact height with him.

"Any problems you want to compare and to trouble me, Mr. Asshole bastard. You want me to send you flying back to Paris?" Evie threatened and Arno just smugly smiled.

"I can do this all day. Plus I can remove your freckles one by one." He smugly concluded.

Evie gritted her teeth and raised her fist to dive it in his face again, but can see Arno is fearless. She gripped her collar and slammed his back on the wall making the chandeliers to shake a bit.

"How dare you to speak like that you peasant communer!" She gritted as gripping Arno's collar with Jacobs protests she manage to do it.

"You have no right to look down upon me, especially I looked down upon you!" Arno in his threatening and dark look. But he remained his smug smirk that made Evie to boil. She raised her hands and dove it in his face again, causing his nose to bleed. Arno touched his nose but remained calm.

"You hit like my old professor." He said quietly, as Evie punched him again but he didn't made a sound.

"I never hit a woman, but you are forcing me to do so." He said darkly.

"Oh really? How about this?" She countered as she grabbed her cane and was about to clonked it on his head but just on time, Jacob grabbed it.

"Thats enough Evie!" He barked but Evie won't let fo.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" And by that, she stopped. Jacob grabbed a box of tissues and gave it to Arno. "Will you just forget this and let's go to the bar now?"

"Jacob you are not helping." Arno said in a mocked tone.

"Shut the hell up and shall we go please?" Jacob said in an annoyed tone and went outside the manor. Evie gave Arno a glare before going out. Arno groaned and slapped his forehead as followed after.

Jacob parked the black Audi on the sideway as they have chosen a less louder bar. He turned off the engine and walked outside the car. Arno remained silent as Evie opened the car's door and went outside, still Arno didn't budge.

"Hey asswipe you coming?" Evie called out. Arno didnt answer but raised from his seat and opened the car's door. He waited for the twins to enter the bar. He remebered to checked his phone, if Elise replied. In the matter of fact, she did.

'I'm fine, you owe me a chase. By the way, Monsieur is acting crazy today.'

Arno decided to check her further.

'Okay tell me if you had any problems.'

After a moment Elise replied back.

'Ok'

He took a moment to read all of Elise's text messages before heading into the bar door and enter inside. Jacob immediately noticed him and led him to the counter.

"What do you want?" He asked but Arno flexed his shoulder in dismay.

"Nah, I had enough alcohol today. But I soft drinks can be alright."

Then Jacob turned his direction to Evie, who had her ears plugged by a head phones and her eyes on the cellphone screen. "How about you Evie?"

Evie didn't respond, Jacob shakes her shoulder and she snapped. "What?" She said while removing her earphones out her ear. "Any wine, I definitely want to clear my fucktard head!"

"Alright then." Jacob confirmed as he called the attention of the waiter.

The drinking session went brutal, Jacob drank 4 shots of pure tequila and Evie finished the whole bottle of whisky, except Arno who was enjoying a coca cola in can who noticed their chemical reaction. Especially Evie is quiete red and Jacob is acting funny.

"Hey Arno! You wonna have some drink! I mean you need one. Hahahaha!" Jacob called him while swaying left and right. He is drunk, Arno thought to himself. "Also checked my beautiful sister, who might interested in you!"

"Jacob you are drunk, come on let's go." Arno said as he grabbed his arm and dragged him outside. But a hand touched his shoulder and rubbed it slowly.

"Wanna go with me handsome?" Evie flirtatiously grabbed Arno by collar. By her scent Arno knew she is also drunk just like her brother.

"Mon Dieu." He muttered as Evie swayed her hips and cupping her cheek.

"Aww come on Arno, you always want me."

"Evie what are you saying?" Arno pushed her away a bit to keep distance away from her, but she kept on moving forward to place a kiss on his lips. Having an idea she shoved Evie away and went to Jacob, who was chatting drunk conversation with the bartender.

"Damn!" He cursed, but finally saw Jacob was now recovering fast by just drinking a lot of water. Jacob finally came to his senses and glad he recovered quickly. "Ohhh, fuck! My head hurts like shit!" He complained.

"You alright buddy? You look like a shit house."

"So I have heard." He joked and they laughed again as Jacob began to feel his hurting head again. "Oh boy, I'm gonna puke..." he ran towards the comfort room and vomited.

"Hope he doesn't feel worse than that." The bartender commented.

"Shit happens." Arno said in a mocking tone as they began to laugh heartily.

"Looks like the woman over there is having her own strip club." The bartender joke, and he was right. Evie was with 4 dudes and obviously flirting with her. The other manage to have a quick kiss in her cheek. Arno watched her suffering with pleasure as he reached her cellphone and took a picture, and laughed with the bartender.

"You have nice compliment, Mr.?"

"Connor. Connor Kenway." The bartender introduced. Arno nodded as he raised his hand and Connor shook it in response.

"Arno. Arno Victor Dorian."

"You know what? You must be lucky." Connor said trying to spice up a topic.

"What for?"

"You had a beautiful girl with you and that drunkard. Any relations with her?"

"Hell no! She always pisses the heck out of me. It's good to see her like that!" Arno said while snickering. "I suppose you are looking for your girl too, am I right?"

"What!? No I am not!" Connor said in defense and raised his hands.

"Come on, admit it." Arno said in a mocking way, his smug smirk definately led Connor to admit.

"Alright! You knew, I think its time for me to settle and have a girl." Connor finally admitted. "But I tried to have once but they say I'm to very unhappy."

"Don't worry about that Connor, I am an expert to that!" Arno joked and they laughed until someone went inside the bar. Arno looked at the stranger and looked at Connor at the same time. "Looks like luck has become a reality." He pointed at the female stranger.

"Arno! Don't. Not now!" Connor pleaded.

But of course Arno disobeyed and went directly to the female stranger. By her looks she may definately melt any man's heart. He had the oppurtunity to had her attention.

"Excuse me mademoiselle, but if you want to have a company for your night, I would say you come with me at the bartender." He said with respect and with courteous manner.

"Well thank you. I need company so bad." She said while wiping a tear away.

"Well then follow me." He said and they went towards the 'embarrassed for his life' Connor.

"Connor, I want to meet this one. She needed company." At that moment, the woman had her eys on Connor, so does Connor.

"Hey Connor, I am Aveline." She imtroduced as she raised her hand and took Connor's.

"Well, looks like I have to go. If you need me Connor, call me." He said as he placed a piece of paper in the table as they began to talk. Before he could leave, Connor gave Arno another can of Coca Cola for free and gave him a 'thank you look'.

Arno waited for Jacob as Evie was now seating on a guys lap and others were laughing. But interrupted when Jacob exited the comfort room.

"Well how's going?" Jacob asked.

"Well nothing except those guys over there were totally flirting with your sister." Arno spilled the beans and as on cue, Jacob saw his sister being being flirted.

Jacob grabbed Evie by the arm and had the attention of the dudes who became angry.

"Hey were not done yet!" One of them shouted, Jacob assumed that it was their leader.

Jacob grabbed a chair and sat at the back portion of the chair and leaned his arm on the chair.

"Go on. Toast your noble boss."

"This thief of women!" The leader insulted him.

"Or you can do better?" He countered.

"Okay, this getting to somewhere, can we just leave? Arno said as he tapped Jacob's shoulder. The men scowled at his comment.

"Hey! Are you dissing me punk?" One of the men pointed out.

"Go grab Evie and get out of here!" Jacob commanded Arno who was speechless at first. He would take Evie on his own, no way. Unless she would stop pissing him out.

"What?! The Comfort Room, must scrambled your brains man!" He said in defense, Jacob pushed him away. Forced, he hesistantly grabbed Evie by the shoulder and led her to the car as Jacob brawled against the four.

Outside, Evie was very flirtatious to Arno, even though Arno despises. He managed to lay her down on the back seat but in a split second she grabbed her collar.

"Arno, Arno, Arno. Since when will stop to resist me?" She said as she grabbed Arno's collar and she leaned forward to give him a hungry kiss, but Arno pulled away.

"You're drunk mademoiselle." Arno intersected but Evie won't stop.

"Such an excusable man. Any woman wanted you." She said as she began to unzip her coat jacket. Oh he knows where it will be going.

"I'm sorry, but I must leave!" He tried to break free from her grip. But she had an iron hand, and won't let go easily. Evie used her puppy eyes and made Arno to stare at her in annoyance. She instantly pulled him closer and his lips landed on hers, making Arno to react as fast as he could.

She successfully unzipped her coat and began to raise his shirt. At the exact time he stopped as he pulled away from her as usual. "Stop moving!" She barked.

"No, not this time mademoiselle." He said as he stood up and left Evie to lie down. Evie began to sob quietly catching Arno's attention.

"For the sake of Paris! Stop that!" He pleaded but Evie won't stop sobbing.

"You are such a heartless man!" She whined despite of Arno's protest. With a heavy groaned he gestured her to sit up to give him space. Fortunately, she stopped crying. He heard some bashing bottles inside the bar.

"Look, whatever you say that you want, its just because you're drunk." Arno began and saw Evie resting on his shoulder and was about to go to sleep.

"Yeah I meant it!" She said as she yawned and went to sleep in Arno's arm and her arms wrapped around him. She smelled nice though, even though she had alcohol in her breath but she had a scent Arno liked the most.

In Evie's perspective, she loved people with broad shoulders as she moved her hand to his head and pushed him down to her lips and this time Arno was obeying her hand.

Arno must admit that she was a passionate kisser and she held her arms on his back as they deepened the kiss even further. Arno haven't tried to kiss someone before but by his instincts was driving him inside. She pulled herself out before passing into Arno's lap and fell asleep.

Someone opened the driver's door and it was Jacob, with few cuts in his face but he is fine, atleast.

"How's it goin?" He asked him and Jacob laughed.

"Don't try to change the topic Arno, I knew you liked Evie." Jacob smugly said and Arno hit him on the ribs.

"Don't make it personal."

"Well I'm right, you definitely won't regret this trip." Jacob bragged and Arno chuckled a bit.

"Looks like you manage to beat their ass off by yourself."

"Luckily that bartender was an excellent in hand to hand!" Jacob praised as he opened the car's engine.

"Connor? Payback time." Arno said as they went home. Carrying Evie was a pain in the ass and she kepy on saying Arno's name out loud. Until she laid herself to bed and Arno turned off the light.

MORNING

Evie woke up with a slight head ache as she sat up in her bed, not knowing why she ended up here in her bed.

"You awake." A voice called her attention. Evie saw Arno sitting on her room table with a cup of tea on his hand and wearing that smug smirk on his lips.

"What do you want with me asswipe." She scolded and Arno laughed like he had it all day in his life as usual.

"I just wanted to return this." He showed her hand bag thay he thrown yesterday.

"Thank for nothing." She replied sarcastically.

"Well I guess you are back from you own self, don't ever ask me what happened to you last night." He joked, making Evie's blood to boil.

"What are you talking about? All I remember is you taking me to the car and I drifted to sleep. What do you think asshole?"

"Well I remember we almost had sex in Jacob's car." He finally spilled and made Evie to jumped from his bed and looked at him angrily. "You did what?!"

"Don't blame me, its all your fault for being drunk." He countered and Evie fell to her knees in shame. "Did we?" She asked him.

"Luckily for you I resisted your charm, so mademoiselle Frye, we didn't do it. But the second worse." He added. Evie flexed her shoulders and guessing a clue.

"We kissed..." He said and Evie cornered him in he room wall and had a desire to kill him for what he did, no what she did. "Did you still remember that I hated your fucking guts and I want to wipe your bastard face!" She complimented while she had her hand on Arno's collar.

"Last thing I know is that you wanted me so badly." Arno said in defense.

"Actually, I meant it." She said quietly. But Arno heard it a bit.

"What did you say?" Arno asked out of curiosity.

"I said I MEANT IT!" She admitted, and Arno looked at her a bit confused.

"I'm sorry really?"

"For the sake Arno, nobody can resist your charm!" She replied.

"Well I guess it's time for me to say sorry for being a Jerk."

"Me too, you know for being a bitch!" She joked as they began to laughed as Arno placed his hand on her cheek and looked straight at her eyes. Evie could feel her freckles to heat up as she pushed Arno back but leaned forward to kiss him instantly.

After a moment or two they pulled away to catch their breath, Arno was about to kiss her again but his cellphone rang on his pocket, interruptimg the moment between the two. He saw the caller's ID and it was Elise.

"Hello?"

"Arno? Arno, I had a problem here!" Elise began without any greeting.

"What is it?"

"Monsieur de La Serre was rushed in the hospital today, and I am in the hospital waiting for his results!" Elise explained.

"Mon Dieu, okay I would be there as fast as I can!" Arno promised as he ended the call with Evie to wonder whats happening.

"I have to leave!" Arno explained and left Evie surprised.

"What do you mean, you just arrived here!" Evie said as Arno went to his room and getting his bag ready.

"It's my father, he was rushed at the hospital!"

" Arno, we can book a plane ticket for you today for your flight would be tomorrow. I can have Jacob for that. But Arno, please spend the day with me." She pleaded and went in front of him.

"But I know that you still hated my guts so-".

"Will you just shut up and finally kiss me?" Evie began to cup his cheek. "And thanks for returning my bag."

"If you want me to." Arno chuckled a bit and kissed his lips. Arno wrapped his arms around him as they spent the whole day together before Arno leaves.

They continued by hugging each other and went downstairs with their hands crossing each other, while walking to Jacob, who was waiting for breakfast.

THE END

Alright guys, this is it. The relationship goes from 0 to 90. I might create a sequel but I am still focusing on main story 'The Guardians Creed' (link below)

Sorry no lemons, but if ever write a sequel, if you want it so badly, lets try it.

Thanks and see you next time! Review and Follow please!

My main story: The Guardian's Creed.

s/11950394/1/A-Guardian-s-Creed

SlashGuitarist 2.0


End file.
